lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tecton
Tecton is a superhero from Mighty Med who appeared in the episode Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med. He is portrayed by Jilon VanOver. Biography In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Tecton, along with Gray Granite and Gamma Girl, came to the Davenport Bionic Academy to find The Incapacitator. He believed that the Lab Rats were working with The Incapacitator. Abilities Superhuman Powers * Superhuman Strength: He has the strength of a superhuman. He can easily bend metal and can curl 1,000 lbs. each arm. It is also mentioned that if he punches someone in the stomach, they'd die instantly. Despite being Physically weaker than Adam, Tecton was able to fight him evenly. **'Super Stomp:' Tecton is so strong that when he stomps his foot on the ground, it creates a wave of force that can be used to knock enemies off their feet. This ability was used against Tecton and Sonic Shriek and is similar to Marvel's Hulk's ability to create waves of force by clapping his hands. *'Superhuman Speed:' He can run faster than the speed of sound. This was demonstrated in a Mighty Med episode, when a rocket was flying towards Oliver and Tecton was able to move fast enough to run from his bed and stop it one handed. However, he could not keep up with Skylar when she threw super fast punches at him. *'Flight' - He can fly faster than a speeding bullet. Tecton use this power to sleep on his bed, which is on the ceiling. * Earthquake Generation: Tecton has connected with the center of the earth, allowing him generate strong earthquakes. When his body is at risk he looses control of this power. * Regenerative Healing Factor: He has a meteorite in his chest that always heals him, but if he's exposed to gargulon gas or when gargulon gas is formed by delta radiation reacting to something made of gold, Tecton's ability to heal is blocked. His healing factor allowed him to survive falling into the Earth's core. *'Invulnerability:' According to Oliver, Tecton is immune to pain. He could withstand Megahertz's electricity, was able to recover after a few seconds when Skylar knocked him back using her super speed to throw fast punches at him. However, he could still be rendered unconscious by energy attacks, such as when Skylar used her plasma attack to restrain him, though he can withstand Adam's blast wave ability. ** Thermal Resistance: 'Tecton is not affected by extreme temperatures, as he mentioned that he drinks large sugar free non-fat cups of lava. *'Super Hearing: Tecton mentioned that he has super hearing, as a quote from his ex-girlfriend. Non-Superhuman Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand-Combat: '''He is highly capable at hand to hand combat. * '''Bravery '- Like every superhero, he is very brave. Weakness *'Gargulon Gas:' Gargulon gas (formed when delta radiation mixes with golden objects), it disrupts his healing factor. When his body is in distress, he lets out uncontrollable seismic waves. Fortunately, Gargulon Gas is not naturally occurring on Earth. ** Gold: Gold blocks his ability to heal. * '''Electromagnetism: '''Because the meteorite in his chest contains iron, an electromagnet can slow him down. Category:Adults Category:Non-Bionic Category:Heroes Category:Crossover Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Guest Character Category:Characters